Black or White: Rise of the King
by Arceus214
Summary: AU. A rare virus is starting to spread and rumor has it that if you catch it, it slowly eats you away from the inside out until you pass on. The only thing that stopped the virus in it's tracks was the presence of cells that it couldn't destroy. The solution? Mix the DNA of a pokemon with that of a human. Set several years after the events of Pokemon Black/White 2. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**  
**Requests**

In the year 3075, civilization is on the road to recovery after experiencing the apocalypse. After which, things seemed fine... That is, until a virus struck the whole world. There's but one cure to the virus, and that is to become a Gijinka - a half man, half pokemon - by the grace of the company known as Epispect...

But now, five years later, as the virus has mostly died out, humans started getting jealous of these Gijinka and would rather have them dead to steal the pokemon DNA from their bodies, selling it on the black market, and using it for themselves. Seeming to stand for the people, A group who has taken the name of an old and widely famous group, Team Plasma, has risen, opposing Epispect and their schemes...

_-5 years ago-_

_Epispect HQ: Laboratory Room_

Among the silent, clear blue skies of Unova appeared a what seemed to be a ripple in time and space. Emerging from the ripple was the legendary pokemon, Arceus, galloped straight towards the top floor of a skyscraper.

"Perfect... Everything is going according to plan..."

Smiling as Arceus landed safely by the open window - which was, thankfully, modified for pokemon of any size fit through with ease - stood a middle-aged, gray-haired man wearing a lab-coat with a matching face-mask and a black, slightly ripped jeans followed by a pair of black shoes. He thanked and greeted the legendary beast as he(?) came per the scientists request.

"Let me hear you out, then. What is it that's so important, you have to call me so abruptly from my home, human?" said Arceus using his(?) telepathy.

Nodding in quick agreement, the middle-aged man explained the crisis at hand in detail.

"As you already know, about five years ago, a deadly virus struck the whole world, infecting thousands, or even more, of the earth's population. To solve that crisis, we of the Epispect had devised a way on bringing humanity to the next level, as well as curing them of their sickness. And that way was to fuse the DNA of a compatible pokemon to the DNA of the infected human, thus, curing and preventing the virus to ever return."

"Yes, that is right. The humans from the Epispect had indeed brought mankind to it's next stage in evolution." Arceus said. "Though there are yet casualties to deal with, I hope that humanity would treat the pokemons as kindly, fighting side by side and developing bonds with them like they usually do."

"Yes, yes. I do believe there are still many people who treat pokemons as equals, or at least, friends." agreed the impatient man. "But, worries aside, what I am trying to say is, would you grant Epispect the honor of taking your DNA?"

Showing signs of shock, Arceus raised an eyebrow (if he could) to the man's desperate plea. He had his doubts about this man from the beginning, constantly over thinking the possibilities of betrayal - through which he learned after the Jewel of Life fiasco.

Finally, shaking his head, Arceus refused the man point blank.

"I am sorry, but my power is too much for any human to handle. My DNA would, like the virus, slowly or instantly kill its host. Even if there is a human capable of hosting my DNA, I wouldn't risk giving the humans a weapon of destruction for their own selfish wishes."

"...I see. Then I guess we have to do this the hard way then." Pushing up his glasses from the bridge of his nose, the middle-aged man, with a snap of his finger, trapped the legendary Arceus inside a capsule.

Recoiling with shock, the said pokemon tried smashing his way out, only to find the glass unbreakable, even to a being like himself.

"What are you doing?!" Arceus asked as cables connected themselves onto the capsule.

"I am sorry, but this is for my son's safety." the man said grimly. "I hope you can forgive me. If not, then please, spare my son your wrath." With that as his final words, the middle-aged man made his way towards a nearby computer. He pulled out a chair and started typing out commands with blinding speed.

"You fool... If your son's body doesn't accept my DNA, he's as good as dead." Arceus said, effortlessly banging on the capsule, hoping to find a way to break it without using his power, but to no avail.

"Oh no, I already did my research regarding my son and your DNA compatibility." Pressing the last button on his keyboard, the middle-aged man swiveled his chair to face the legendary beast. "Chances that he'll accept it is 80-20."

Hearing that, Arceus was silent for a little while, then internally sighed (if possible) as he thought of no other way of escape. But then, a mild pain entered his body through his side which made the legendary pokemon wince.

From Arceus's side, an injection stuck through deep, collecting a small amount of blood from him.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Arceus said grimly as the wheel on his body glowed brightly. Seconds later, an orange orb appeared on top of Arceus's forehead slowly gathering until finally...

"No...! Wait!-"

Too late. The capsule exploded as well as the whole laboratory room, forcing the whole Epispect HQ into an immidiate evacuation.

As Arceus galloped away from the blast zone, he saw how much damage he had unintentionally brought. Smoke covered most of the wreckage, but the explosion took out quite a wide range off the building. Falling debris hit the city pavements hard, startling any or all of the civilians underneath, causing quite a panic.

Among the piles of scattered shards of glass lay a severely bleeding middle-aged man holding a vial of red liquid - Arceus's blood and DNA. Coughing as he tried to stand up, he eventually found himself unable to. Having lost all hope, he then turned his head towards the door, only to see a very familiar face.

"You... I...thought you went...missing a few years ago...?"

The figure standing by the door adjusted his cap, showing off a bit of his green hair.

"You make it sound like you're not happy to see me." the boy said as he mad his way towards the severely bleeding man. "Wow, you're surely beat up."

Giving him a hearty laugh, the man remarked that he had never changed.

"Oh yeah... Can you...grant me this...final wish...? As... As a...friend..."

"Hey, don't say that. You're not going to die on me, you hear?"

Shaking his head, the middle-aged man put the vial on the boy's hands. "Please... Take care...of my...son..."

"I..." Looking at the vial, then at the man's dying face, the boy gave him a warm smile then said, "Okay. I will treat him like my own brother."

"Thank...you... N..."

_-Present Day-_

"Hey, big brother, you going out?" said a voice sitting on the couch.

"Yep. I'll be going home late today, too, so don't stay out too long." the green-haired boy said, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Okay, I won't." replied the voice. He, then, finally looked up from watching the television and looked at his brother. "Be safe."

"I know." Adjusting his cap, he gave the boy a warm smile before opening the door. "Then, see ya, Arcuz."

"Mmm. See ya, N."

With that, N ventured out the bustling city of Castelia, doing whatever he is to do. Little did he know that a certain pokemon was watching over the two of them.

"...I have kept my promise till now. But I do not know whether that promise would eventually break."

Hovering above Castelia City's cloudless blue sky was the legendary pokemon Arceus, fixing his gaze solely on the boy... Or rather, the boy's house.

"Arcuz... Will you be a threat to humanity? Or will you save them from their doom...?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**  
**Secret**

"...Man. I'm bored..."

Glancing impatiently at the wall clock while lounging at the couch, the 17-year-old Arcuz White was starting to get bored out of his mind. Despite the fact that it's a Sunday, the white-haired boy wished that it was a school day. At least at school, he can find ways of entertaining himself.

"Alright. I'm going out for a bit. I guess big brother wouldn't mind that."

Jumping off the couch, Arcuz scampered off towards his room, putting on his favorite wear consisting of a plain black shirt under his white sleeveless, hooded jacket decorated with two streaks of golden-colored lines from each side of the jacket, then doing a single, diagonal cross at the back. He also wore his usual, plain white jeans and running shoes. Then came his accessories. His tastes in accessories was average. Wearing something light, not too flashy, but could stand out in the crowd.

Arcuz fished out a sixteen-beaded pearl necklace, each with different colors, from some drawer and slung it around his neck, tucking it inside the sleeveless jacket. On both wrists he wore a cross-like, golden bracelet with four jewels attached to it.

Running downstairs as fast as he ran up, Arcuz bolted towards the door, twisted the knob, then embraced freedom. To tell the truth, N didn't really give him any permission to go outside...alone that is. Only at school days was he allowed to go off on his own. Sometimes, Arcuz blames him for his paleness, not having any Vitamin D into his body and all.

Roaming around Castelia City's streets, Arcuz couldn't help but admire the tall buildings towering around him despite the fact that he lived there ever since he was born.

"Wow... So that's what trainer battles are all about." Musing to himself as he spotted a couple of trainers sparring, Arcuz felt attracted to the fight, maneuvering his way across the crowd for a better view. But then, he bumped onto one of the spectators.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Arcuz said with a bow.

"Hmm? Oh, Arcuz. How've you been, bud?"

Looking up, Arcuz spotted a very familiar face. "Jim? What are you doing here?"

"Cheering for my little sis, over there. Apparently, some cocky bastard had challenged her point-blank." the person named Jim said.

"Oh?" Arcuz said. "Didn't know you had a sister. How old is she exactly?"

"One year lesser than me, so... 16?"

"Is that supposed to be a question?" the white-haired boy retorted. "Seriously, you don't even know your own age."

"Hey! I-"

Suddenly, their conversation was abruptly interrupted by a loud explosion followed by a girl's scream.

"Timmy!"

As the smoke cleared over the battlefield, Arcuz and the boy named Jim ran towards the injured girl sitting on the pavement, tending to the scrape on her knee. Inches from her lay a knocked out Metagross.

"Timmy, are you alright?" asked an over-worried Jim. He quickly took out a first aid kit from his backpack and covered the wound faster than it appeared.

"...Now I am. Thanks Jim." replied the girl, Timmy, as she held out her pokeball. "Metagross, return."

With a streak of red light, Metagross went back inside its owner's pokeball, resting from its severe battle.

"So Jim," Arcuz said. "is that the 'cocky bastard' you were talking about?"

"Yep."

Fixing their gaze at a single figure, the man held out his pokeball and said, "Emboar, return." Seconds later, a man wearing an entirely black outfit walked slowly towards the trio.

"You lost. Hand over your pokemon to me and no one gets hurt."

"What makes you think I will?" said Timmy in a seemingly annoyed tone.

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way." the man said, then leapt a few good feet back. He took out a handful of pokeballs and threw them in the air. "Come on out! Hydreigon, Volcarona, Machamp, Tyranitar, Eelektross, Aggron!"

Coming out from their pokeballs, the said pokemons emerged forth, scaring away the bystanders watching the fight. However, Arcuz, Jim and Timmy stood firm against their opponent.

"Go, Serperior, Liepard, Simipour!" Jim shouted as he threw out his own team of pokemon.

Immitating her brother, Timmy took out her remaining team of pokemon. "Tranquil, Musharna, go help!"

Soon it was a six on five battle, with Arcuz staying on the sidelines.

"I shall give you one more chance. Give me all of your pokemon and nobody gets hurt." warned the man, to which Jim smirked.

"Heh. Like hell I would!"

* * *

"Eelektross, use Discharge!"

With a final command from the man, Eelektross let out a stream of electricity, hitting his own and the duo's pokemon. Jim and Timmy's teams fell smoking on the ground, severely exhausted from the fight.

"Return!" the three of them said in unison.

The battle started out intense, exchanging Tackles, Iron Tails, Thunderbolts and Water Guns. But then, things went dire as the battle started to turn to the man's favor. Not only outnumbering, but also overpowering the duo's pokemon. Soon, it turned to a losing battle for the siblings.

"Now I shall take your pokemons in the name of Team Plasma!" the man exclaimed, then went running towards the duo, followed by his still-capable-of-fighting pokemons, Eelektross and Aggron.

"Grr. I won't let you take them away you bastard!" Jim said. "Seperior, Giga Drain!"

Crying in approval, Serperior straightened up and executed its move. A faint glow of green and yellow started emitting from Eelektross. Moments later, orbs of light coming from the said pokemon floated off at high speed, moving towards Serperior.

"Oh no you don't. Aggron, Heavy Slam!"

Roaring, Aggron propelled itself towards Serperior, slaming its body at the regenerating pokemon whom, along with Eelektross, fell KO'ed on the hard pavement, returning to their owner's pokeball.

"Now then, thank you very much." the grunt said, snatching away the duo's pokeballs as fast as he took out his, then leapt a good distance back.

"Hey, give them back!" Timmy yelled. She was about to run and take back her pokemon but the very angry Aggron stopped her.

"Stop right there little miss, or you'll have to answer to my Aggron over here."

Watching from the sidelines, Arcuz tch'ed as he couldn't do anything to help the two... Or could he?

"You coward!" yelled Jim, then charged at the Plasma Grunt, only to be stopped by Aggron, this time, swinging its tail in an attempt to execute its Iron Tail. Just when it was about to hit poor Jim, it seemed as though the whole world started getting heavy, making Iron Tail miss it's target as Jim fell to the ground by the sudden pressure of the gravity. His actions were soon followed by Timmy and the grunt, and a couple of innocent bystanders fifty meters from their area.

"W-what's h-happening...?!" Jim said, fighting against the pressure but to no avail.

"Sorry you guys." Arcuz said as he calmly walked over to where the black-dressed man crumpled. "I couldn't keep this a secret any more. I just had to save you."

When the white-haired boy reached the Plasma Grunt, he took back the stolen pokeballs and calmly walked towards Jim and Timmy.

"W-what are y-you saying...?" Jim asked. "D-did you d-do this...?"

Nodding glumly, Arcuz bent down to his friend's level and handed him his pokemon back. He did the same to Timmy before dispelling the Gravity.

"Tsk. Gijinka scum! Mark this, I will be back!" That said, the Plasma Grunt scampered away, but not before calling back his Aggron.

"You... Don't tell me..."

"Yes, Jim. I'm sorry for keeping this from all of you." Arcuz said, facing the terrified state of his friend.

"But... How long...?" Jim asked, glancing nervously at his sister.

"I had the virus 10 years ago." Arcuz said. "Remember that time where I was absent for two weeks?"

Nodding, Jim knew just what Arcuz was about to say next. On how he became...that.

"I was about near death then, when suddenly, big brother stormed in my room carrying a vial saying 'I found your cure!'. After that, I've been living the rest of my days in secrecy... Away from public eyes as much as possible." Arcuz said, then looked up the sky. "I guess big brother was right again..."

"Then..." Timmy squeaked.

"Yes. I am a Gijinka..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**  
**Visits**

The two siblings was left utterly speechless, staring at Arcuz with a mixture of awe and fear.

"Jim, Timmy... Please keep this a secret from now on. I wouldn't want everyone at our campus to know..." It was Arcuz who spoke up first, staring at the pair with pleading eyes. "Please...don't hate me because of this..."

"I... I guess I could...try not to..." Timmy said, biting back her lower lip. "I mean, you saved my brother's life and all..."

"Right!" Jim said, grinning despite the fact the his friend really is a Gijinka. "We've been best friends since, like, forever. You can trust me when I say that I won't let this secret escape my mouth as long as I live! But in return, you have to battle me with your pokemon!"

Blinking in surprise, Arcuz couldn't help laugh at his friend's cheeriness.

"I would... If I had any at the moment, that is."

His remark was followed by Jim and Timmy's disbelieving, "Whaaaat?!"

"You, the ever so famous Heart-throb of our campus, doesn't have a pokemon?!" Jim said, shaking his head in pity. "I feel sorry for you. I mean, everyone in our school has one. If they find out that their 'Prince' has none..."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Arcuz said, scratching his head. "I never said that I didn't have a pokemon. I just said I didn't have any at the moment."

"So... You don't have your pokemon with you right now?" Jim asked, followed by Arcuz's innocent nod. "So you have one then? What kind of pokemon is it? What's its type? Is it male or female? Can it evolve or not? Come on, tell me!"

Shaking the latter as he talked, Jim couldn't contain his excitement at all; wondering what kind of pokemon Arcuz has that he couldn't show to anyone else.

"Calm down." the white-haired boy said as he grabbed Jim's shoulders to stop him. "If you want to find out, then come to my house."

"Can I really?!"

"Sure, I guess."

* * *

_Castelia City: Arcuz's House_

"Pip, come here for a sec!" Arcuz yelled throughout the living room.

"Ooh, I'm so exited." Jim said, literally jumping up and down from excitement. "I wonder what kind of pokemon it would be? I bet it's a Rhyperior! Or maybe a Liepard! Or, or... A Ninetales! Man, that would be cool."

"Relax Jim." Timmy said as she placed a hand at her brother's shoulder, stopping him from jumping up and down the couch.

"Hey, Pip! Where are you little buddy?" Arcuz said, searching the whole living room. He looked under tables, sofas and couches, behind the television, and several places his pokemon 'Pip' could fit in. Then suddenly, Timmy yelped in surprise as she saw something jump on her, causing her to fall back, bumping her head on the floorboard.

"Vul-Pix! _(You! Who are you?! What are you doing here?!)_"

"Um... What is that?" Jim asked. His exitement completely died away as he saw the golden ball of fluff sitting on top of his sister's chest, glaring daggers at her.

"That's Pip, my pokemon." Arcuz said as he walked over to where Timmy lay and picked up Pip. "He just hatched from his egg a couple of days ago."

"So... It's still a baby?"

"Pretty much."

"What is it exactly?" Jim asked as he poked Pip's nose.

"Couldn't you tell at first glance?" Arcuz said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it is. "Pip's a Vulpix."

"Yeah, but why is it gold?"

"Shiny."

"Ah... You should have gotten a Ninetales though. It's much better." Jim said, eyeing the golden Vulpix.

"Pix! Vul-pix!_ (Do not underestimate me human! I am much better compared to a low-life like you!)_"

Furrowing its little eyebrows, Pip glared daggers at Jim as it attempted to let out a plume of flames at his face. But, being a new-born and all, the only thing Pip could do at the moment was puff out smoke from its nostrils. After that failed attempt on using Ember, Pip looked at Arcuz like it was about to cry then said,

"Vul...! Vulpix! _(Daddy! That guy's being mean to me!)_"

"Yeah, I know." Arcuz said as he scratched Pip behind his ear. "You have to train harder so you can get big and strong if you don't want him to bully you."

Jim blinked. "You can understand what it says?" he asked stupidly.

"He." Arcuz corrected. "Pip's a he, and sure. I am half pokemon after all."

"Wait," Timmy said, sitting up from her position. "what kind of pokemon DNA did you get anyway?"

"Yeah, good question." Jim agreed. "Back then, you used the move Gravity, which is a Psychic type move. So that means..."

Nodding in agreement, Timmy put a hand to her chin. "Although, what kind of pokemon?"

"We'll make a list!" Jim exclaimed, fishing out a piece of paper and a pen from his backpack.

"...You really shouldn't..." Arcuz said. "I mean, I don't even know what type I really am."

That said, the two teens looked at the white-haired boy sceptically.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Arcuz said, letting Pip off his grasp. "that I can use several types of moves other than Psychic."

"Hmm... Interesting." Jim said, rubbing his chin. "Tell me, Mr. White, what kind of types did you use?"

"Er... Well, I used a normal type move - Recover - right after I got the DNA. Then, the week after that, big brother took me fishing and we got attacked by an apparently lost Gyarados. By then, I subconsciously used Seismic Toss to save the two of us. Then, the month after that, while I was sitting by the bench, I got attacked by a rabid Vanillish. I used Punishment to save myself then. A year after that, I was attacked by a wild Tranquil just when I opened the window in my room to get some air. I used Hyper Voice out of shock. Two more years after that..."

"Okay, stop." Timmy said, placing a hand at Arcuz's mouth. "You've been attacked a lot. We get it now."

"So basically, you're a Normal, Psychic and Fighting type half breed..." Jim said, nodding his head. "Interesting..."

"Why are you so worked up about this?" Arcuz asked, scratching the back of his head. "It's not like my pokemon half's that powerful..."

Jim opened his mouth to talk, but was abruptly interrupted by Pip's alarmed cries.

"Pix! Vulpix! Vul!_ (Daddy! Daddy! There's a weird person in the door!)_"

"A...weird person?"

Curious, Arcuz followed his pet towards the front door, where a white-haired girl wearing a very identical sleeveless jacket like his's stood in front of the door.

"Pix! Vul-Pix! (Who are you and what do you want with Daddy?! I'll eat you alive if you don't get out right now!)" Pip said, baring his teeth as he growled.

"Down boy..." One word from his master was the only thing that stopped Pip from blowing off smoke onto the girl's face. Arcuz, then, looked over to the girl with an identical jacket.

"Sorry about that. Pip can get very...alarmed when he spots other people he doesn't know."

"Oh, it's okay. I think he's just overprotective of his 'Daddy'." the girl said, followed by a bright smile.

Did she just...? "Oh, yeah. What brings you here miss..."

"Arcie." the white-haired girl said, extending a hand. "Arcie Black."

"Arcuz." the white-haired boy said, taking the Arcie's hand. "Arcuz White."

Suddenly, a faint glow of yellow wrapped around their clasped hands, quickly followed by a sharp jolt of pain to both sides, forcing them to let go and stare at each other suspiciously.

"What...was that?" the pair said in unison.

"Hey Arcuz! Aren't you going to let that pretty lady in?" Jim yelled from the living room.

Snapping back to reality, Arcuz did as any friendly host would do. He ushered the girl to sit by the couch in the living room while he prepared some snacks and stuff. The white-haired girl just nodded and timidly went over to the living room followed by a still angry Vulpix.

Inside the kitchen, Arcuz couldn't help recalling the earlier event as he stared at his right hand with utmost curiosity. Something like that hadn't happened to him before. Was it because she was like him? No, if she was a Gijinka, he wouldn't get that reaction from earlier. He had shook a lot of Gijinka hands, and none had reacted to his touch like that.

"What just happened...?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**  
**Questions**

"So... Arcie," Arcuz said as he laid those snacks - consisting of two loaves of bread, freshly baked chocolate-chip cookies, some apples and a glass of ice tea for everyone in the room - on the table near the couch and sat beside the white-haired girl. "what brings you here?"

"Um... Just saying hi to my new neighbor...is all..." Arcie said as she hesitantly grabbed the ice tea.

"Oh, so you move in the neighborhood, huh?" Jim said, stuffing a couple of cookies in his mouth. His actions was quickly followed by an elbow to the chest by his sister which made him choke on his cookie.

"*Cough* *Cough* What was that for?!"

"I apologize for my brother's indecent actions." Timmy said with a bow.

"Who are you calling indecent?!"

"So, Arcie." Arcuz said, munching on a piece of bread. "Your surname's Black, you say?"

The white-haired girl nodded, taking a sip from her drink. "Yes. Why? Do you know my family?"

Arcuz shook his head. "Not specifically. I heard your dad's the president of Epispect. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"What about your mom?"

"She... Passed away when I was young..." Arcie said, lowering her head. She quickly smiled as Pip licked her finger. She took a cookie and fed the now-happy Vulpix.

"I'm sorry." Timmy said.

"It's okay..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...My dad used to work at Epispect." Arcuz said, earning himself three pairs of curious staring eyes. "He often says 'Work is great! Mr. Black is very nice to his employees.' whenever I ask him about work. Apparently, they were good friends..."

"Um... Is it okay to ask...?"

"Sure."

"You said 'used to work'... So, um, what happened...?" Arcie asked, fiddling with her cookie. Suddenly, Jim and Timmy paled. Arcie didn't fail to notice their expressions. From their reaction, she got her answer.

"O-oh... I'm sorry."

"...No, it's... It's okay." Arcuz said. "My dad, he... He died in an explosion at his lab. Big brother really didn't tell me the cause of that, though."

"You... You have a brother?" Arcie asked.

"Yep. Big brother N." Arcuz said, ruffling through Pip's golden fur. The Vulpix yawned and curled into the white-haired boy's lap, drifting to sleep almost instantly.

"N? Is that his name?"

"Well... Big brother really doesn't tell me his real name. But I know his last name is Harmonia." Arcuz said, finishing his glass of ice tea.

"Wait, you two aren't related?" Jim asked, pounding his hand on the table, causing the poor Vulpix to wake with a start.

"Pix... _(You... How dare you wake me so abruptly? I'll have you boiled over a steaming pot of-)_"

"Pip, what did I tell you about threatening our guests?" Arcuz said, scratching the back of Pip's ear. Arcuz sighed and said, "You can go back to sleep now."

Yawning, the tired Vulpix drifted back to it's slumber.

"Now, where were we?"

"At the part where you tell us why N and you aren't blood related?" Jim asked impatiently.

"Yes, we aren't blood related. Big brother and father were good friends from way back, or so he says. Right after big brother barged into my room yelling to me that he has found my cure. After that, he explained to me that dad has...passed away. Then he boldly offered to take care of me from now on... Or until I have my own pokemon and had finished school. Then I can finally get out and become a fully-fledged trainer. Though he says I'm still welcome in his house when that happens." Arcuz explained, then took a cookie and bit off half. "So there you have it."

"Wow..." Jim said, munching on some bread. "Just... Wow."

"Okay, enough questions." Timmy said. "It's getting late, we should go."

"Aww... But I want to battle with Arcuz-Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay I'm going! Stop pinching my nose!" Jim exclaimed as he struggled on his sister's pinch.

Timmy giggled and let go of her brother's nose. She faced Arcuz and thanked him for letting them meet Pip.

"It's nothing." Arcuz replied, stroking Pip's fur.

"And, miss Arcie." Timmy said, facing the white-haired girl. "It was nice meeting you."

Arcie smiled at the girl and said, "Likewise."

"Well then, we'll be off now. See ya at school tomorrow Arcuz!" With that final goodbye, Jim opened the door and head out, leaving the white-haired boy and girl home alone.

"I'd best be going to." Arcie said, then stood up. "It was nice meeting you, Arcuz White."

"U-um... N-nice meeting you too..." Arcuz said, stuttering in the process.

As he watched the girl walk out of his door, Arcuz sighed and slumped back on the couch. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something was off. As if...

"It feels like that girl's...spying on me..."

* * *

_Castelia City: Arcie's Residence_

"What do you think, Arcie?" a man's voice asked.

Over by her bedroom window, Arcie sighed with contentment as she gazed over Arcuz next door from her window, seeing the latter slumping back on his couch.

"Well, he's cute, I'll give you that." Arcie said, juggling the phone in her hands, then finally placing it over her right ear.

"Heh. I thought you might like him."

"I might like him? What do you mean?" Arcie asked.

"Well... Listen, the thing is... N and I finally reached an agreement... And now..."

"No, don't tell me." Arcie said, biting back her lower lip. Everything went quiet for a few minutes after that. Then suddenly,

"So... Your not calling this off? Not even complaining?" the voice asked with concern.

"Hmm... I don't know..." Arcie said. "Even if it is for the company, I think I might like it this way, though."

Laughing whole-heartedly, the voice over the phone remarked that she's doing a very big favor to him and the company itself.

"Yeah. You owe me big time. But maybe, if my opinions on him would change, you wouldn't have to." Arcie said, smiling. He took one last glance at the white-haired boy's house before closing her own window.

"Then it was really wise of me to turn down that other offer, no?"

"Yeah, you are." Arcie agreed. "I never did like that creep."

"Heh. Then I'm leaving you in safer hands now, huh?"

"...What do you mean?"

"Well... Here's another thing," the voice said. "he's a Gijinka, like you."

"...Yeah, I already noticed that." Arcie said, twirling her white hair.

"...You did? Then, did you also know that your pokemon DNA is the same as his?"

Hearing that, Arcie bolted upright and yelled,

"What?! He's the same as me?!" She quickly covered her mouth, but then, her lips curled into a smile. She didn't speak for a few minutes then. Her mind was racing from all the thoughts occurring in her head.

"Arcie? You still there?" the voice asked.

"...Yeah, I'm here." Arcie said. Her smile, growing widely.

"So... What do you think?" the voice asked again.

"...I think..." Arcie said, then slumped back on her bed. "...I'm starting to like this guy already."

"Good. Then, you don't have any questions then?"

"Hmm... Oh, There's one."

"What is it? And no, you can't have your own car if that's what you're asking."

"Oh, no no. That's not what I'm going to ask." Arcie said.

"Then what is it?"

"...Can you get me into his school?"

"..."

"..."

"...I'll see what I can do. But don't assume too much. Even if I did get you enrolled there, it'd be a week from now before you start your classes."

"That's exactly what I was hoping for." Arcie said.

"...Huh? What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that I have a plan..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**  
**School**

"Vul-pix! _(Daddy, wake up! It's time for your school!)_"

"Nnn... Pip, stop licking my face..."

Taking off the golden Vulpix, Arcuz groggily sat up and rubbed the sleep off his eyes as Pip happily greeted his 'Daddy'.

"Pix! Vulpix! _(Daddy! Can I come to school with you? Please?)_"

"Let me think..." Putting a hand over his chin to think, Arcuz eventually gave up after seeing Pip's teary-eyed pleading stare. He reached over to him and gave the golden Vulpix a pet. "Alright. But stay close to me, okay?"

"Vul! _(Of course! Anything for Daddy!)_"

Suddenly, Pip jumped off the bed and scampered towards his cabinet, opening it and taking out his clothes, then bringing it to a groggy half-confused Arcuz.

"Um... Thanks...?" Arcuz said. He wobbly stood up, cursed a couple of times as he fell down, took the picked-out clothes with him and then went to the bathroom to shower, first making sure that the over-excited Vulpix didn't follow. When the coast is clear, he shut the door, locking it, then proceeded on showering in peace. The reason for that was because one time, when Pip decided to bathe with him together... Well, it didn't end well. It involved a lot of scratching, splashing and generally making a mess of the whole bathroom.

After how many minutes later, Arcuz White went out of the bathroom wearing his 'trademark clothes', which was the same as yesterday. A white, sleeveless hoodie, white jeans, white running shoes, his sixteen beaded necklace, and those golden cross-like bracelets strapped on each of his wrists.

"Your turn to tidy up, Pip. And don't worry, it doesn't involve any water." the white-haired boy said as he held out a steel brush and walked towards the golden Vulpix. Pip didn't protest and let his trainer brush his golden mane, constantly purring in delight at the touch of the brush.

"Hey, Pip," Arcuz started. "I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Pix...? _(What is it Daddy?)_"

Looking up at the white-haired boy's face, Pip tilted its head to the side as Arcuz said it was nothing.

"I'll just ask you some other time." he said, then put down the brush, much to the Vulpix's dismay. "Well, let's go. We don't want to be late to school."

"Vul-Pix! (Yay! School, here we come!)"

"Oh, and Pip," Arcuz added. "Try not to get lost."

* * *

_Castelia City: Oshawott Academy_

"Damn it Pip. I said try _not_ to get lost, not try to _get_ lost!"

Cursing and muttering how much of a pain it is to look for him all over the whole school, Arcuz did, nonetheless, searched the whole school for Pip, the golden Vulpix. With that kind of fur, it wasn't that hard looking for him, right...?

Wrong. Very wrong.

Eventually, Arcuz had to resort on asking each and every student he passed by if they've seen a golden Vulpix, which had been very, very awkward considering the last person inside the campus he had asked.

"Timmy!"

Hearing her name a mile away, Timmy turned just in time to greet a certain white-haired boy smiling at her, though mildly annoyed, buth still smiling nonetheless.

"O-oh. Arcuz... Um... Hi." Timmy stuttered for no apparent reason... For all she knew that is.

"Hi." the white-haired boy replied, taking a few glances over his surroundings.

"A-are you l-looking for s-someone...?" Stuttering yet again, Timmy mentally cursed herself for showing such timidness in front of Arcuz. Realizing she just cared, she mentally cursed herself again, followed by her, purposely biting her tongue.

"Yeah. I'm looking for Pip." Arcuz said, glancing behind the brunette. "Have you seen him?"

"U-um... N-no I haven't."

"Then," Clamping his hands onto the brunette's shoulders - much to the said girl's surprise, Arcuz stared at her eye-to-eye and said, "help me find him. Please. I don't want to get expelled."

"E-eh? Expelled? W-why?" Timmy stuttered again, turning beet-red this time as her face were merely several inches away from the white-haired boy.

"No time to explain. Just help me find him. Please."

Nodding, Timmy let out a sigh of relief as Arcuz distanced himself from her, frantically searching anything that can be a hiding spot.

Half an hour later, both teens stopped their search and rested on a bench, pulling out their lunchboxes for, well, lunch. It was, thankfully, half an hour since luch break started. That means, they still have half an hour more till their class starts, and by then, Pip would've wandered off farther to who-knows-where.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the two teens sat and ate their lunches in awkward silence... At least, that was what Timmy believed until Arcuz spoke up first.

"I'm glad you hadn't spilled the fact that I'm a Gijinka to the whole school."

"Where'd that came from all of a sudden?"

"Just saying." Arcuz said, then faced the brunette. "I mean, I thought I was going to have to leave the city because of what happened yesterday."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Timmy put on a mildly irritated face as she knew exactly where this conversation was going.

"And why's that?"

"Well... No offense, but, I sort of... I mean I kind of thought that..."

"That we wouldn't keep our promise?" Timmy finished as if reading the white-haired boy's thoughts.

Hearing that, Arcuz quickly realized his mistake of ever bringing this topic up and quickly apologized... Or tried to, at least.

"No. That's not-"

"Honestly, Arcuz." Timmy said, putting aside her empty lunchbox. "Why would you even think that we would betray you? Heck, that thought wouldn't even cross my brother's mind!"

"Yeah. I'm sor-"

"You've been, like, best friends since you were young! Why would he want to destroy your reputation like that? And you just saved his freaking life with that power of yours and you're saying that we shouldn't hate you for it? Like we'd even think about doing that!"

"I get it already. I'm sorr-"

"And have you even considered about my feelings when asking that? That hurt you know! And even after I realized that I've practically fallen in lo-"

Pause. Cover mouth with both hands. Blush from utter embarrassment. Suffer from getting weird stares from your crush. ...Yeah. That's what she's been feeling when she abruptly stopped. Cue awkward silence...now.

"..."

"..."

"...You've practically what?" Arcuz asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing! Forget I said anything!"

If he'd heard that, Timmy would literally die of embarrassment. Thankfully, he didn't.

"O-okay..."

"Vul-Pix! _(Daddy, there you are!)_"

Tackling his 'Daddy', Pip glared at the white-haired boy's companion briefly before cuddling away at his Daddy's neck. Totally ignoring the fact that he was the one who they were scouring the whole school for.

"Pip! Where the hell have you been young man!? I've been searching the whole school for you!"

"Pix? _(Really? But I've been searching for you, too.)_"

Sighing, Arcuz hung his head in defeat as he picked up the headache of a pokemon Pip was - is, and stood up. Hearing the bell ring, the teens packed their stuff with awkward silence and made their way towards class...with awkward silence.

* * *

_Castelia City: Cruz Residence_

"Ugh... Damn it..."

Burying her face deeper onto her pillow, 17-year-old Timmy Cruz constantly glanced over her window, hoping to get a glimpse of a certain white-haired boy next door... But to no avail.

"I'm so stupid..." Muttering to herself for the nth time, the brunette constantly started turning beet-red from embarrassment every time she remembered the awkwardness between them when she accidentally slipped... Almost.

She continued to sulk for several more minutes until a call from her brother jolted her up from bed.

"Timmy! Dinner's ready!" Barging straight into her room, Jim literally broke down the locked door and poked his head through his sister's room only to be greeted by a barrage of pillows to the face.

"I'm not hungry! Get out of my room!"

Throwing her last pillow, Timmy flopped back to bed and covered herself in sheets. Jim, on the other hand, after recovering from the pillow-storm, walked over to his sulking sister, clearly worried on her well-being.

"Tim, what's wrong? I've never seen you this... Er... Annoyed since we were kids."

"Leave me alone... I'm sulking here."

Chin on hand, Jim started to think of why his sister was sulking this hard. The first time he saw her sulk like that was when their parents died... And that was ten years ago. This would be the third time she sulked as the reason for the second one was about...

"It's about him, isn't it?" Jim asked with a huge grin on his face.

No reply, meaning... Ding Ding! We have a winner!

"So, tell me, what did he, or you, do this time?"

"Nothing... I just slipped, okay?"

"Oh... Good. Great! You could finally have a boy-"

"Shut up!" Timmy yelled, throwing away the sheets as she sat up.

"What...?"

"Just... Shut up, okay? I've never been so close to a mental breakdown before..."

Blinking in surprise, Jim cocked his head to his side as he tried to think of reasons how she could breakdown just by a sudden slip up like that.

"Why break?"

"I just... I mean, school has been awkward ever since I slipped... And that's just today!" Teary-eyed, Timmy buried her face on her hands as she tried to cry. But no. Her tears are betraying her.

_Panic attack._ Jim thought. "How bad did you slip?"

"N-not much. Though I almost said it..."

"So you didn't?" Jim asked.

Nod.

"Damn... And here I thought it was serious..."

"Hey! This is serious!"

"So?" Jim said. "What are you gonna do now? Pursue him? I'd advise that."

"Of course you do..."

"Okay. Just tell me. Do you like him or not?"

"I... Yes. I love him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**  
**Confessions**

"So... Are you going to confess to him?" Jim asked, hopes raised up high and visibly oozing with happiness at the thought of his sister having a boyfriend... And the lucky guy's his best friend even. Although his face fell hearing his sister's reply.

"What?! Of course not! I would never-!"

"Look, Tim, you can't just bottle up your feelings like that forever you know."

"But-!"

"Okay, stop right there." Cutting the brunette off, Jim had visibly face-palmed regarding his sister's utter stubbornness. "No buts. If you don't do anything regarding your feelings towards him, then all of that would just lead to more awkwardness between the two of you."

"I know, but... I just can't okay? I don't have the courage to confess at him... Nor the patience on dealing with the attention I'm going to get after I do..."

Pursing her lips, Timmy argued over the pros and cons of having the most popular guy in the campus as your boyfriend in her mind.

"Come on." Jim said. "Are you just going to restrain your love? You know as well as I do that that's impossible in your state..."

"The last time I did so, I succeeded." Timmy retorted almost immediately. "What makes you think I can't do it again?"

"I can tell you three things that I think." Jim said, showing three fingers per comment. "One. Your little slip up has messed you up and made things pretty awkward between the two of you. Two. You said so yourself. By almost saying it to him out loud, you're so close on mentally breaking down. And finally, three. If you don't freaking tell him, he'll eventually find a girlfriend himself and I know that that will crush you."

"..."

"..."

"I..." Biting the side of her cheek, the brunette resisted the urge to hit herself. Jim always gave her sane advises whether it was regarding physical or emotional problems... And was right again. He always was since they were young.

"Well? What's your final answer?"

"I'm..." After giving it much thought, Timmy finally gave her brother a satisfying answer. "I'll do it. I'm going to confess to him tomorrow."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Jim said, clasping on the brunette's shoulder while grinning from ear to ear.

Tomorrow's going to be a very exciting day for Jim Sanford Cruz.

* * *

_Castelia City: Oshawott Academy_

"Oh, wow... I'm really lost here..."

Wandering around for about an hour, 17-year-old Arcie Black - wearing her favorite sleeveless white hoodie over her 'customized' magenta-colored t-shirt printed with an image of her favorite pokemon, Zorua, paired with black skinny jeans and leather boots - stopped flat on her tracks as she saw a certain white-haired boy in front of a cute blonde girl. Instinctively, Arcie hid behind a nearby tree, only to stumble upon a blushing Timmy and an over-joyed Jim.

"Oh... Hello." Arcie said, barely even looking at the two as she tried to hear what Acuz and the blond girl next to him were talking about.

"H-hello..."

"Yo."

"What's happening?" Arcie asked, raising an eyebrow upon seeing the blonde girl hand Arcuz a box of chocolates.

"That girl's confessing to Arcuz." Jim said, pointing out the obvious.

"Thought as much..." Arcie muttered._ Wait, why am I even spying on them?_ Realizing that just now, she turned to leave, but was stopped by a stuttering Timmy Cruz.

"W-wait! W-where are y-you going?"

"Leaving." the white-haired girl said rather forcefully, making the poor blushing Timmy flinch. She, then, mentally cursed herself for acting so. "S-sorry..."

"I-it's okay... I-"

"I love you!"

Practically hearing the blonde girl shout her message, Timmy and Arcie shot the white-haired boy each of their worried looks, waiting for his reaction but frowned upon seeing Arcuz's usual, calm demeanor.

"H-he didn't even r-react to t-that girl's c-confession!" Timmy stuttered, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah..." Arcie breathed. "Sometimes I wonder if that man feels embarrassed at all..."

"Oh, he does." Jim assured. "He just gets confessions every... Ah... Week, or month, maybe? I forgot already."

"H-he does!?"

"Yep." Jim said. "But that's besides the point." Pocketing his hands, Jim walked over towards the two girls and joined on their spying. "I'm excited about the results."

"...Results?" Arcie asked. "What for?" Pausing for a bit, the white-haired girl blushed to her thought. "D-don't tell me... I-is he going to..."

"I don't know." Jim confessed. "Let's find out."

* * *

"I love you!"

Wow... That would be the fifth time this month... Arcuz thought, then heart-warmingly smiled as he took the box of chocolates the blonde girl was giving him.

"Thank you." the white-haired boy said, making the girl blush harder than she is... If that's even possible in her condition. "I appreciate your feelings towards me, Michelle, but..."

"Really? T-then... C-can we be..."

"I'm sorry, but I can't give back the same feeling." Arcuz said quite gently. "I mean, I like you, but not in the way you think of... I'm sorry."

"O-oh..." the girl, Michelle, said, visibly drooping out of sheer emotional pain. "T-then... I-I'm sorry I've wasted your time..."

She turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand, grabbing her wrist.

"Mich, wait." Arcuz said, looking rather hurt. "I'm sorry but I'm just not feeling the same way towards you. I hope you can forgive me..."

"N-no! I-it's okay. I'm the one who should be saying sorry... I mean, I ended up wasting both of our times as I already knew that you would turn me down..."

"Yes, but still, I'm sorry." Arcuz said. Then, doing the unexpected, the white-haired boy pulled the blonde closer into a hug, causing the girl to blush off the tears forming in her eyes.

"U-um... A-Arcuz... Er... I-it's okay... I-"

"Shh." Breaking away from their hug, Arcuz placed a finger on the girl's lips, silencing and making the blonde blush harder than she is. "Don't talk."

"W-why-?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you, but I just can't see you more than a friend." Arcuz said. "So I hope that this doesn't ruin our friendship, Michelle."

"I... I guess... W-we could still be... F-friends?" Michelle said, extending a hand at the white-haired boy, who, smiled in return and took her hand.

"Thank you." Arcuz said, then leaned over and kissed the flustered girl on the forehead before turning to leave.

Michelle, on the other hand, upon feeling the white-haired boy's lips press against her forehead, visibly resisted the urge to faint on the spot due to extreme emotions surfacing.

"...That went well." Arcuz said to himself, smiling at his accomplishment.

"I'll say."

Glancing over to his side, the white-haired boy raised an eyebrow, utterly confused at what he's seeing now.

"Jim? Timmy? ...Arcie? What are you guys doing here? Especially you, Arcie."

"Well, me and Tim here went around the campus looking for you. It's a good thing class ended a few hours ago." Jim said. "Though we stopped upon seeing your... Ah... Performance."

"Okay..." Arcuz said. "How about you Arcie? You don't even study here... Not being rude and all."

"Well... I just... You know... Visiting..."

"Visiting?" Jim asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well... I'll be studying here soon..."

"Studying?" Arcuz asked in disbelief. "You do realize that there's only five weeks left, including this week, till graduation, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Hmm~ Another competitor I see~" Jim said, chin on hand while smiling to his thoughts.

"Competitor?" Arcuz asked, tilting his head; utterly clueless.

"Arcie... You too!?"

"What?! Timmy, don't tell me you-Ow! Hey!" Staring at the white-haired boy in disbelief, Arcie couldn't help but wonder why Arcuz had pushed the three of them aside... But then, she got her answer as a beam of heat and light engulfed the teen completely. They would have been caught in the blast if Arcuz hadn't pushed them a few good feet back.

"Arcuz!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**  
**Trouble**

"Arcuz!" Arcie yelled. She and the two flustered siblings behind her scrambled to stand and hurried over to the severely wounded white-haired boy lying on the ground.

"Dude, are you okay?!" Jim asked, then mentally slapped himself. "No, wait. Of course you're not. Timmy, go get my first aid kit, quick!"

"Right!"

Running over to her brother's bag, which was stupidly left leaning on a wall Jim was previously leaning on, and dropped it next to Arcuz.

"Who would do such a thing?!" Timmy said, pulling out her brother's first aid kit from his bag and then handing it to the boy.

"...I think I know." Arcie said, glaring at a man clad in black.

Fixing their gaze on the man Arcie was glaring at, for the Cruz siblings, it took no less than a second to recognize the white-haired boy's assailant.

"Hey, that's..."

"Yeah." Timmy said. "He was the one who challenged me a day ago."

"But why's he here?" Jim asked, tying a knot over the bandaged forehead of the unconscious Arcuz White.

"I... I don't know." Arcie said, biting back her lower lip. She kept feeling a pang of guilt every time she laid her eyes on the black cladded man.

Although it was past school hours already, Jim hadn't failed to notice that all of the remaining teachers - specifically counting, five of them - blocked the man's path...which ultimately resulted into a heated pokemon battle. Timmy, on the other hand, had run off to the school infirmary, probably to call the school nurse and some of the remaining students...

And speaking of which, several or the remaining students on the field crowded around the mortally wounded and unconscious Arcuz, only to be yelled at by an adrenaline rushed Jim, shouting orders to get this and that, patching up Arcuz in hopes that he's still alive after that incinerating blast. Come to think of it, on the minds of all the students, they wondered how the hell he survived that death ray of a Solarbeam.

"...Okay, done." Sighing in relief, Jim Cruz and several other students slumped back on the ground, wiping off the sweat from their faces.

"Jim! I brought the nurse! ...And several other students." Timmy called, running straight at them.

Turning his head towards the speaker, Jim sputtered at the sight of his sister with thirty or so worried faces of girls behind her... Along with five of the school's nurses.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed the nurse as she took out a stethoscope from her bag while the other nurses pulled out syringes and other complicated hospital stuff.

"What on earth happened here!?" asked one of the nurses.

"Well... A Solarbeam hit Arcuz..."

"A Solarbeam?! Who the hell would do that?!"

"...Him, I suppose." Arcie said, pointing at the Plasma Grunt.

"Isn't that a member of Team Plasma?" said Random Student#1

"Yeah." Random Student#2 agreed. "Aren't they already disbanded?"

"Yes."

"Right."

"I thought so too..." Sighing, Timmy crouched down beside the still unconscious Arcuz and placed a hand on the white-haired boy's forehead, only to be startled, along with everyone else, by the teen's sudden awakening.

"...Uhn... Why is the world spinning...?" Sitting up, Arcuz rubbed the back of his neck and stared puzzlingly at the worried faces of the girls that surrounded him.

"Um... What's happening here?"

"You're alive!" Tackling the white-haired boy, Timmy ignored the teasing comments of the girls as she cuddled and almost crushed the boy in her arms.

"Er... Yeah, I'm alive." Arcuz said sheepishly. "Anyway, what happened while I was out?"

"Well, for starters, Jim ordered us around to get you patched up." said the smiling Random Student#3

"Yeah, and then Timmy came barging in the infirmary saying that there's trouble happening in the school field." the nurse to his side said, pulling out the syringe sticking in his veins.

"...Okay." Arcuz said. Somehow, he found it hard to reply, seeing as he was surrounded by both guys and girls interrogating him about how he survived a direct hit from the Solarbeam.

Their happy interrogation was abruptly stopped by a woman's scream, followed by an explosion.

"Oh no! We totally forgot about the teachers!" Timmy exclaimed, scouring her bag for her pokeballs.

"Wait," Arcuz said, finally having the strength to stand up. "the teachers are fighting that Grunt?"

"Um... Yeah." Jim said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Why?"

"I've got to help." Arcuz said, only to be greeted by the students' and nurses' disbelieving,

"Whaaat?!"

"...What?"

"Dude," Jim said. "You can't possibly fight a man with a team of six without any pokemon! Even if you're..."

"I know." Arcuz said simply, then made his way towards Arcie, who was sulking on a nearby tree. Her eyes widened when she saw the conscious white-haired boy coming towards her.

"Arcuz!" Throwing her arms around the boy, Arcie copied Timmy's cuddling and nuzzling on the white-haired boy, but then sheepishly broke away from their hug while madly blushing.

"Erm... Right." Arcuz said, scratching his cheek. The awkwardness only lasted a few seconds as another explosion was heard.

"W-what was that?"

"Arcie," Grabbing the white-haired girl's shoulders, Arcuz stared at her eye-to-eye and said, "I need to borrow Luna."

"Who?"

"Your Zoroark."

Eyes widening, Arcie sputtered at the white-haired boy's guess. "H-how did you-?"

"No time!" Arcuz said, letting go of the girl's shoulders and then fishing out a couple of exotic berries out of his pockets. He took out so many, nobody really knows or questions how he hides those inside his pockets.

"What are you-?"

"Can I borrow her? Please?" Arcuz begged, putting on his best pleading face.

Arcie, upon seeing his cute begging face, resisted the urge to laugh as she took out a minimized pokeball from her pocket. "H-here..."

"Thanks!" Arcuz said, then hugged the girl briefly, much to everyone's surprise, before releasing the said Zoroark, who, roared and stretched it's limbs upon being out of the pokeball.

It took it a few seconds to scout it's surroundings before absently staring at it's trainer and the white-haired boy by her side.

"Zor? _(What's going on?)_"

"Hey girl." Arcuz said, handing the confused Zoroark a handful of berries.

"...Zor. _(...Hey, guy.)_"

"Want some berries?"

"Zor... _(Okay... I guess.)_"

Swiping the berries from his hand, Arcuz grinned and slowly nodded in satisfaction as the Zoroark finished the berries. Everything was going according to his plan.

"Now... Could you do me a favor?"

"...Zor. Zoroark? _(It depends. Does trainer approve of this?)_"

"Sure, Luna." Arcuz said with a smile. The Zoroark, on the other hand, was taken aback by the boy's words.

"Z-Zor... _(H-how did you...)_"

"Never mind that now." Arcuz said, leaning over to the Zoroark's ear, whispering his plan to which the pokemon raised an eyebrow. It's either confused or what.

"Zor... Zoroark? _(You want me to... Why?)_"

"Please, just do this for me will you?" Arcuz pleaded, putting on his pleading face again, but this time, he got laughed at, though he doesn't really mind.

As Luna the Zoroark slowly calmed down, it stared blankly at Arcuz for a few crucial seconds before saying,

"Zor. _(Okay.)_"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**  
**Plan**

"Hey!" Jim yelled holding out a pokeball.

"Hmm? Oh it's you." the black clad man said. "I'm not here for _you_."

"If you want Arcuz, then you'll have to go through me." the brown-haired boy said, throwing the pokeball in the air, letting out his Serperior. His actions was soon followed by the rest of the students taking out each of their pokeballs. Jim's back-up was composed of mostly boys as the girls surrounded the wounded Arcuz White.

"Hmph. I have no time to dawdle with you lot." the Grunt said, then fished out a handful of pokeballs. "But if I must, then so be it." He threw out the handful and called, "Simisear, Simisage, Simipour, Hydreigon, Volcarona, Machamp, Tyranitar, Eelektross, Aggron, beat them to a pulp!"

"Wait..." Counting the pokemons, Jim's forehead scrunched as his team were... "That's nine pokemon! You can only have six on your team you know! That number's against the rules!"

The Grunt just smirked and said, "As if I'm following that so called 'rules'. Hah! When Team Galactic rules this world, there won't be any more of those 'rules'."

"...Team Galactic? You mean the one who almost ruled over Sinnoh?" Random Student#4 said. "What are they doing here in Unova?"

"Hmph. As if I'm telling you punks." the man said, then took a few steps back. "Simisage, Solarbeam!"

"Sage! _(Right!)_"

As the Simisage charged it's Solarbeam, Jim's back-up let out their own pokemon, turning that side of the school into a battlefield.

"Go Emboar! Use Flamethrower!"

"Purrloin, Scratch!"

"Tranquil, Fly!"

"Musharna, go help!"

"Metang!"

"Dragonair, Hyper Beam!"

"Dusknoir, use Hypnosis then Dream Eater!"

"Vanillish, Ice Beam!"

"Empoleon, Hydro Pump!"

Exchanging each of their moves, the whole field was completely engulfed in explosions from every side. Solarbeams clashed against Ice Beams as Flamethrowers collided with Hydro Pumps. Grass against Water, Fire against Ice, Fighting against Psychic and Flying against Ground, no one really knew which side will win as several pokemons on each sides had major advantages against the other.

To the spectators, one could say that both groups were on a stalemate... Until one group let out it's trump card.

Almost pushed into a corner as several of his pokemons had fainted, the Plasma Grunt was forced to switch tactics...and pokemon as his last one - his Aggron - fainted after a rouge Hyper Beam being fired at point-blank.

"Tsk. You're tougher than you look kid." the man remarked, taking out an Ultra Ball in his back pocket.

"You're not so bad yourself, old man." Jim said, wiping up the sweat off his eyebrows. He was joined by a couple of students who's pokemon had already fainted. They slumped back on the ground in defeat, sighing, but with a satisfying grin on their faces. It was clear that, however threatening the situation was, they had fun battling as a Trainer.

Going back to the fight, only Jim remained standing firm, assisted by two teachers, as the other three's teams had fainted, and two more students. So now, there were five of them in all, in a team of three or four with two or three fainted pokemon.

The Grunt on the other hand, only had two pokemons able to fight - his Tyranitar and Machamp, both of which is clearly exhausted.

Out-numbered five to two, the black clad man threw his Ultra Ball in the air, calling his last pokemon, much to everyone's surprise and shock.

From the Ultra Ball came out a small, rodent-like pokemon about 1'4" (0.41m) in height with large, pointed ears shaped like the letter V. It's eyes are large for the size of its head, and are colored blue. Its round head is comparatively large for its small body, and cream-colored, while the tops of its ears, crest, and extremities are all orange. Its bulbous arms and legs are rounded to make a sort of 'cuff' before ending with small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet.

"Vii? _(What's happening?)_"

Surveying it's surroundings, the rodent-like pokemon turned around and blankly stared at it's trainer before furrowing it's eyebrows.

"Vii... _(Oh. It's you again...)_"

"Whoa..." Staggering back a step, Jim's jaw dropped at the sight of the legendary pokemon. "T-that's... Victini... Oh, wow..."

"Jim, close your mouth." a wounded teacher said, limping over to Timmy's group.

"...Right!" Snapping back to reality, Jim regained his posture and glared at the black clad man.

"Scared already, brat?"

"Heh. As if!" Jim said. "Still. How'd you get your hands on a legendary?"

"Like hell I'll tell you!" the grunt shouted, then stared at his Victini. "Victini, use Searing Shot! Burn them to the ground!"

"Vii. Victini... _(I don't wanna. You're too mean...)_"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Um... I think your Victini doesn't even listen to you." Jim remarked.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious..." the man grumbled and balled his fists. He faced the petite legendary and screamed his heart out.

"Come on you stupid pokemon! I am your trainer and I _order_ you to attack!"

Crossing it's arms angryly, the Victini stuck it's tongue out at it's trainer before facing Jim and the others.

"Vii... _(Fine. Whatever...)_" it said, then crouched its body together. Moments later, its whole body glowed pale red, surrounding itself in a round yellow fire, forming a tear-drop shaped flame. Victini, then, fired the flame from its body at Jim and co. shooting straight towards them like a spinning meteor.

As Victini collided with Jim's Serperior, the flames left the legendary's body and exploded upon impact, knocking out the rest of the pokemon on Jim's side.

Finishing it's task, Victini reluctantly hovered over to it's 'trainer' and glared at him; hands held up high in surrender, looking simply irritated.

"Vii? _(Happy?)_"

"Hah! How'd you like that you punk!" the Plasma Grunt yelled, fist-pumping in the process.

"Vii... _(What an idiot...)_"

"Tch... I never thought I'd get beaten in one move like that..." Jim said, reluctantly returning his fainted Serperior. "Oh, well... Arcuz, looks like you're up!"

Glancing behind him, the crowd of girls parted a way for the white-haired boy, who, slowly walked over to Jim's side without any pokemon what-so-ever.

The Grunt, on the other hand, simply smirked at Arcuz's bravery, or, at the moment, stupidity.

"What are you going to do without the aid of your pokemon, Gijinka scum?" the Grunt asked. "Oh, right. Your pokemon is too weak to even fight Victini and me!"

_Was that an insult?_ Arcuz thought, but simply brushed it off. He didn't say anything regarding the man's insult, rather, the white-haired boy just glared at him, baring his teeth and balling his fists.

"What's with that look?" the Grunt said. "Are you already in a hurry to die?"

"..."

Again, no reply from the white-haired boy, which irritated the Plasma Grunt more than he is.

"What? Say something you brat!"

"..."

"Grr..." Losing his temper, the Grunt stomped his feet on the ground and ordered Victini to attack the defenseless white-haired boy, to which the legendary had the common decency to decline.

"Vii! Vii, Victini! _(No way! I'm tired of you pushing me around you low-life Grunt!)_"

Of course, the man didn't understand a word Victini had said. So, to make it clearer, the legendary blew a plume of flames at the man's face, then crossing it's arms and facing away from it's 'trainer'.

From this reaction, everyone can clearly see that the Victini is badly mistreated... Or simply just too stubborn.

"Argh! That's it you _stupid_ pokemon!" the Grunt said, patting away the fire on his beret. "You _will_ attack that damn boy or so help me I'll-"

The Grunt hadn't got the time to finish whatever he was saying as the white-haired boy lunged at him, completely ignoring the highly dangerous legendary merely inches from him and the black clad man. But suddenly...

*Bang*

Clutching his left shoulder, Arcuz staggered back a few steps, groaning in pain as the Plasma Grunt had suddenly took out a gun from who knows where and shot the white-haired boy before he even had the chance to punch him into submission.

"Heh. Not so tough now, huh?"

Pulling the trigger again, a sickening *Thump* was heard as the body fell on the ground, unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**  
**Turnaround**

"W-what... H-how...?" Gawking at the sight of the fallen body, Jim Cruz could only stare in half disbelief and half amazement.

"I know how you feel bro." Putting an arm on her brother's shoulder, Timmy, too, could do nothing but stare amazingly at a certain white-haired boy... Or boys?

"Phew~ Can't believe my plan worked."

Over by the unconscious body of the black clad man stood a smiling Arcuz White, wiping off the sweat from his eyebrows. Next to him is... Himself?

"Oh yeah." Arcuz said, then faced his very identical twin. "You can stop pretending to be me now, Luna."

"Zor. Zoor, Zoroark!? _(Sure. But you owe me big time, got that!?)_" Saying that, the other white-haired boy gave Arcuz a toothy grin before exploding into a puff of smoke and transforming, or should I say reverting, back into it's pokemon state.

"Hehe. Yeah, yeah. You can count on that." Arcuz said with a smile.

"Arcuz!"

"Yo!"

Glancing to his side, the white-haired boy waved back at the brunette running towards him in open-arms, tackling him into a hug. Behind her was her bewildered brother giving him a 'You've got a lot of explaining to do!' look.

"Hey Jim, Tim. Nice weather we're having, no?"

"...Please don't change the subject."

_What subject...?_ Scratching his cheek, Arcuz patted the brunette's head and broke away from their seemingly awkward hug before walking over to Jim and giving him a pat on the back. Oh well...

"I'll explain later. Come on Luna!"

That said, the white-haired boy happily scooted over to where Arcie and the other girls' were standing along with Luna the Zoroark following meekly behind.

"I can't believe your plan worked." Arcie remarked as she returned the bullet-wounded Zoroark back to it's pokeball.

"Yeah..." Arcuz said weakly. "Oh yeah. What'll you do about her wound? I never thought that that man would have a gun."

"Yeah. Well, what's done is done... I guess." Arcie shrugged. "Don't worry though. Luna's a though girl. She can handle one bullet to the shoulder."

"I hope so..."

"Um... I hate to interrupt but... What exactly happened?" A voice - Michelle, said, emerging from the crowd of girls mobbing Arcuz not so many seconds later.

"Oh. Hi Mich!" Arcuz said, happily making his way towards the blond girl. But, on the back of his mind, what he's really saying is,

_"Thank goodness... I'm saved!"_

"So," Jim said, clasping the white-haired boy's shoulders, causing him to jump in surprise. "care to explain the situation?"

"Whoa, Jim! Where'd you crawl out from?"

"...You make it sound like I'm a cockroach..."

"Well, aren't you?" Timmy said, crossing her arms. "You always pop out of nowhere since we were kids."

_Urk._ "I'm not a cockroach!" Jim exclaimed, only to be followed by everyone's laughter. "...What?"

"Nothing, nothing..." Arcuz said. "So... About my plan..."

"Tell me again why you want my Zoroark to disguise as you?" Arcie asked impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, Jim and the rest will distract that man long enough until their pokemon faints... Or until his pokemon faint. After that, Luna - disguised as me - will go out and stall for some time until I get back, then rend the guy unconscious before he does anything stupid." Arcuz said, glancing back at the battlefield.

"...Do anything stupid?" the white-haired girl asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... Uh...nevermind." Arcuz said. He, then, glanced back at Luna and gave her a satisfying nod before putting both hands on his waist and puffing out his chest triumphantly.

"...And that's my plan."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay..." Jim said, placing a hand on his chin. "Oh yeah. What-"

"What did you mean by doing anything stupid?" Arcie asked, causing Jim to glare at her before crossing his arms and pouting.

"Yeah." Timmy agreed. "And where did you go?"

"Well..." Arcuz said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I went out and searched for a _*Mumble*_..."

"...A what?"

"I said I went and searched for a _*Mumble* *Mumble*_..."

"Oh, for the love of..."

"Say it already!"

"Yeah!"

Overwhelmed by everybody else, Arcuz could do nothing but sigh in defeat and tell them what he searched for... Even if all of them would eventually freak out.

"Alright... I'll tell you..." Arcuz said, taking out a small, round orb with a sticker(?) of the letter 'G' on the middle.

Seeing the small black metal object, everyone blinked and tilted their heads a few couple of times then finally asked,

"What's that?"

"...A bo-"

"Vii! _(Give that back!)_"

Swooping down on the unsuspecting crowd, the forgotten legendary pokemon Victini came and snatched the small round orb from Arcuz's hands, landing a few good feet away from the crowd of students.

"Vii! Vii, Victini?! _(You! Do you even know what this is?!)_" it said... Er, no. The proper term for that is 'scolded'. But the little legendary's tantrum throwing only earned it many pairs of clueless staring eyes... All except for a certain extraordinary white-haired boy with a certain extraordinary gift.

As Arcuz fully understood what the petite legendary said, he took three steps forward, only stopping as Victini gave him a murderous glare, then crouched down and said,

"Yes. I know fully well what that thing is, Victini."

The legendary blinked a few times, staring at the white-haired boy, then replied with something like this:

"Vii! Victini, Vii?! _(So you do know! Then why the hell did you go over your way on finding it?!)"_

"Well, sorry, but I really had to, or else, the whole school would blow up."

"Vii! Vii, Victini! Vii! _(Then you should have told me! I could have gotten it for you so you didn't have to risk your life!)_"

Hearing that, it was Arcuz's turn to blink in surprise a couple of times. But then, he just smiled and said,

"I don't mind risking my life if I can protect my friends in the process."

"Vii... Victini... _(Man... You're really an idiot...)_" Victini said while shaking it's head. "Vii... Victini, Vii... _(I just wish you were my trainer instead of that pathetic Grunt...)_"

"I'm sorry?" Arcuz said, tilting his head to the side. "If you're unhappy with your current trainer, you can go free now, you know. There's no reason for you to stay here."

"...Vii? _(...I'm free?)_"

"Sure. Just break the pokeball that captured you. After that, then you're free to go wherever you want."

"Vii... Victini. _(Hmm... Hold this for a sec.)_"

Handing him over the black metal ball, the petite legendary scooted off towards it's trainer and searched for it's prison of a pokeball.

"...To think that she'd actually do it..." Arcuz said, then examined the small black orb. "Still, I'm grateful that she handed me this bomb... Now, how do I dispose of this..."

Putting a hand over his chin to think, his thinking had gotten interrupted by Jim's sudden calling of his name.

"Arcuz! Man, what is that!?"

"Oh, Jim! Well, this is-"

_*Beep*_

"..."

_*Beep*_

"Um..."

_*Beep*_

"...What...?"

"Vii... _(Uh oh...)_"

Looking down on it's foot, Victini gasped as it stepped on a remote-like object, directly pointing at the black orb Arcuz was holding. It, then, gave the white-haired boy a very sincere apologetic look before...

_*Boom*_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**  
**Conflict**

"W-wha...?"

Standing a mere five meters from the white-haired boy lay a flabbergasted Jim with his mouth agape. From behind him, he heard the collective gasps of boys and girls' alike. Some even dropped to their knees, covered their faces with their hands, and cried like never before...

And of course, Jim knew that those cries came from the increasing number of fan-girls' of the ever so popular heart-throb of the campus, Arcuz White.

The source of the crying was, perhaps, from the massive explosion that decimated the entire outskirts of the city into a smoldering, desolate wasteland... But that wasn't all.

"Arcuz... Why...?" Jim said, forcing back a sob. "Why did you do it...? Why!?"

...Why indeed. What's he talking about, you ask? Well then, let's do a little recap...

* * *

_*Beep*_

"..."

_*Beep*_

"Um..."

_*Beep*_

"What...?" _Not good_

"Vii... _(Uh oh...)_"

Looking down on it's foot, Victini gasped as it stepped on a remote-like object, directly pointing at the black orb Arcuz was holding. It, then, gave the white-haired boy a very sincere apologetic look.

...However, the white-haired boy paid no attention to the petite legendary as his mind raced from the continuous thoughts popping in his head every few millisecond. Although, the main thoughts in his mind were: _"What'll I do!? What'll I do!?"_ And _"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"_

Eventually, taking a few deep breaths, Arcuz managed to suppress his anxiety attack.

_"Okay, okay. Calm down Arcuz."_ he said to himself. _"You have at least a couple more milliseconds before the bomb explodes."_

Taking a firm grip, Arcuz reeled back the arm holding the said bomb and aimed on throwing it away to save himself, and everybody else from the explosion... Only to contradict himself on that matter.

_"No, wait," _The white-haired boy's arm suddenly jerked to a halt._ "If I throw this, even with my boosted strength as a Gijinka, I couldn't possibly throw this a good fifty meters away from the city where nobody would get caught on the blast..."_

Having pondered on that matter, Arcuz heaved a dejected sigh, turned around to face his friend Jim, and gave the latter a heart-warming smile coupled with a wave of his hand before turning to the south from his position and vanishing in the blink of an eye. Only leaving after-images of him, running, towards the outskirts of town.

Jim, having guessed what the white-haired boy was thinking, ran forward and tried to stop him before...

_*Boom*_

A millisecond later, a frightening flash of bright light coupled with a sickening explosion that shook the whole city.

"ARCUZ!"

* * *

Finally breaking down in tears, Jim himself also fell to his knees, pounding the ground with his fist while cursing.

"Damn it!" he said. "Damn it all!"

He kept on repeating that process over and over for the past few minutes - crying and cursing the world for what had happened, until a classmate walked up to him, put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, then asked him,

"Jim, dude, I know this is hard for you but..." the male voice stopped, bit back his lower lip, then continued with. "...Can you at least tell us what just happened...? We... We tried asking Timmy but... Well..."

"..."

"..."

"I... I get the picture..."

Wiping away his tears, Jim brushed the dust off his clothes and stood up. "Arcuz, he... He saved us... He saved us all from that bomb..."

"Yeah. I know that, but..."

"Okay, I'll stop you right there."

Holding his hand out towards the redheaded teen, Jim eyed his hoodied classmate, knowing fully well already where this conversation is going. As the red-haired teen opened his mouth to reply, Jim wasted no more time and brought him his answer.

"I'll have you know first, Steven, that Arcuz _saved _your skinny little behind from that bomb." Jim said. "I'm not even going to give a _damn_ at whatever unnecessary thoughts you're having right now. But. I'll. Have. You. Know." Within those five words, Jim pressed his index finger rather forcefully at every pause in this Steven guy's chest. "I won't let you, or anyone else bad-mouth my best friend while I'm around."

The redhead, who was beginning to get intimidated by the brown-haired boy's words, took a step back and stuttered,

"W-what are y-you t-talking about...?" ...To which Jim looked at him sceptically.

"...Isn't it pretty obvious right about now?"

The hoodied teen cocked an eyebrow at his words. It was his turn this time, to look at his sceptically.

"Again, what are you talking about?"

Sighing as he shook his head, Jim crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Steven.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" he said. "I know you already know this, Steven. It has been pretty obvious from his lighting fast speed."

Having taken the hint, Steven, who was a little bit distraught at first, was utterly flabbergasted now that things came to light... For him, that is, as the others who have heard of their conversation simultaneously nodded in agreement at Jim's statement.

"Y-you mean he's...?"

"Yes, my dear classmate." Jim said. "The very same thing you hate the most."

"..."

"..."

"...Arcuz is a... He's a Gijinka...?"

"Yes." Jim said. "And he just used Extreme Speed to take away that bomb and save all of our sorry asses." Having said what he wanted to say, Jim started to move past the hoodied boy frozen in his place. "Ironic, no? The person you idolize the most turns out to be the very same thing you hate."

The brown-haired boy stopped a mere inch away from his ear and whispered, though out loud,

"Now tell me, Steven," he said. "would you hate the person who saved your life because of that simple little trivia?"


End file.
